Heroes: Samuel Edgar: Knife and Ink Play
by thetinysambo
Summary: Season 4, Samuel and Edgar have a meeting of wills and it's a battle to see who breaks first. Slash fic, spoilers up to currently aired episodes.


Ever since Samuel had forcefully injected the ink into Edgar's hand, he'd been wary of the ideas that could pop into Samuel's head.

Samuel liked organic things, he could control them. Make them do what he wanted, how he wanted, as often as he wanted.

Edgar knew there was no such thing as 'personal space' around Samuel. Sometimes he really liked it, other times he loathed it. Loathed it because it turned him on. But Edgar didn't want to be the one who broke and gave in. Edgar was not fond of losing. It was not something that happened very often.

Samuel walked in on Edgar as he was sharpening his knives. His beloved Kukri knives. He'd just had to replace one after the woman destroyed it by freezing the knife along with Edgar's arm.

There was a barely noticeable pause as Edgar looked up to see who'd entered his trailer whilst he was drawing the sharpening stone up across the knife's edge. The stone made a beautiful noise as it honed the already sharp edge to have an even more deadly bite.

The noise pulled at Samuel. He could feel the stone as it moved, as it worked, as it absorbed the heat from Edgar's hand.

The skin on Edgar's chest tingled, rustled slightly as hairs began to stand on end. He'd felt this kind of sensation before, except he'd hardly been aware of it. He'd been far too focused on the pain in his hand where the nib from Samuel's pen had pierced the skin and poured ink into his body. That and being choked probably detracted from the feeling. The ink moved under the surface of his skin like a powerful yet sleek animal.

Edgar was fast, faster than Samuel really knew. Samuel knew he didn't like to kill unless he really had to but the boy did have a temper. Samuel didn't anger so quickly but once he'd been wronged, the vengeance was devastating.

When the ink was under your skin, it stayed there. There was no undoing that. And Samuel was quite keen to abuse that power. He liked to touch, he liked the physical reaction. It betrayed words. The physical reaction showed the truth and what if he could do just that without even touching?

Not that he'd like to be known as a tease but Samuel thought there was something desperately erotic about watching Edgar trying to pretend he wasn't being touched in the most intimate of ways.

The stone stopped moving. Edgar saw the look on Samuel's face, his eyes glinting as they peered over those tiny rectangular glasses of his. Samuel was unconsciously biting his lower lip and Edgar had to fight an entire body reaction as the tattooed hand suddenly ran itself up his spine.

Standing up from where he had been so intently focused on one thing, Edgar's mind was now quite distracted from that original task. He let the stone drop from his hand to the floor. Samuel felt the small thud, the vibrations thrumming up through his feet. The knife remained in Edgar's left hand, edge shining dangerously.

The free reining hand was dancing lightly across the nape of Edgar's neck and Samuel watched the younger man's pupils grow in arousal. The fitted vest so deftly showing off the well-defined torso of the fighter, also began to show a pair of nipples stand to attention.

Samuel drew in a tiny gasp of breath and ran his tongue over his teeth. A predatory smile grew on his face as he trained the tattooed hand around to the front of Edgar's body, flashing quickly over a muscled shoulder. It caressed and trailed gently over pectoral muscles, lightly flicking at a nipple here and there.

Edgar shut his eyes momentarily, attempting to regain control. Samuel wasn't about to let that happen. Nails suddenly dug in, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark.

Almost instantaneously Edgar was there. Right there, in front of Samuel. So very close but not actually touching. Samuel was acutely aware of the knife that was resting along the line of his right cheekbone. He could see the pulse in Edgar's neck, pumping furiously away, like electricity in his system.

The tattooed hand delved lower, along Edgar's belt line, flirting with the hem of his pants. Edgar very slowly, as if to accentuate the motion, drew the blade lightly along Samuel's face. It was so sharp, the movement barely hurt but surely enough it broke the skin.

They were both looking into each other's eyes willing the other to be the one to break first. Still, without touching, Samuel used the inked fingers under Edgar's skin to lightly stroke the top of his left thigh, very, very slowly moving closer towards his inner leg. Not that Samuel had noticed what side Edgar dressed to or anything.

Edgar's nostrils flared, his hand buried the knife into the side of the trailer and he leant forward to lick the blood that had been trickling down Samuel's face.

The tattoo hand stopped moving, Edgar licked his lips, making them bright red with blood. Samuel, without changing his gaze, removed his glasses. A thumb came up to Edgar's face, ran across the bloodied lower lip to remove some of the claret and then Samuel sucked the blood off his own thumb.

He couldn't stand it anymore; the air was growing too tight. Samuel was right there in front of him. Hadn't even had to touch him to get him all riled up. Without warning, Edgar was pressed against Samuel and he was kissing him. Samuel was kissing back and before he knew it, instead of one hand running all over Edgar's body, there were three.


End file.
